Fragmentos del Necronomicón
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un fragmento del Necronomicón, traducido al español. Tomado de la versión inglesa de John Dee. La historia sobre el origen de los Primigenios, su Caída, su Retorno y demas conocimientos que Alhazred nos hace saber sobre el Mito de Cthulhu.


**FRAGMENTOS DEL NECRONOMICÓN**

**Abdul Al-hazred**

**Extraído de la traducción inglesa de John Dee**

**Prefacio escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

Lo que sigue son extractos del Necronomicón, traducido al inglés por el Dr. John Dee. Mi trabajo solamente se limita a traducir esta parte del manuscrito original al español moderno, para que sea legible para los interesados en la materia. La copia del _Al-Azif_ utilizada para este trabajo se encuentra en la biblioteca de la Universidad de Buenos Aires y data del siglo XVII. Es una de las pocas ediciones del Necronomicón que quedan en el mundo, certificada por expertos lingüistas, literarios y sabios eruditos como veraz.

Sobre su traductor a la lengua inglesa, se sabe que el Dr. Dee fue un reconocido mago isabelino, astrólogo de la Corte de la Reina. Se cuentan, entre otras muchas cosas, que empleaba un cristal para comunicarse con entidades de otras dimensiones, que él creía que eran "ángeles", y que de ellas aprendió la lengua del patriarca antediluviano Enoc.

Se recomienda la discreción del lector en cuanto a su contenido. Podemos creer o no en que lo que Abdul Alhazred puso por escrito en árabe allá en Damasco, en el 730 d.C, sea real o inventado, pero lo que no podemos dudar es el impacto que produce en cuanto lo leemos, más si estamos versados en la mitología de Cthulhu y, sobre todo, en el Ciclo de los Dioses Exteriores.

**Federico H. Bravo**

**Buenos Aires, Argentina. **

**Enero de 2012.**

* * *

><p>(Del Capitulo II, del Libro de las Preparaciones)<p>

**ACERCA DE LOS QUE PROCEDEN DEL EXTERIOR **

Como ya os he dicho, los Primigenios otorgan enormes poderes a aquellos hombres que los complacen: y estas entidades temidas y horribles no son dioses ni demonios, sino que existen más allá de las limitaciones del Bien y del Mal e, incluso, moran más allá de todas las fronteras del Tiempo y del Espacio; son inmortales y eternos, y perpetuos, y viven para siempre, ya que no están hechos de la materia que conocemos, ni tampoco son auténticos habitantes de este universo, sino que eran nativos de otro. Y sucedió que los Dioses [Mayores] les crearon para que fueran sus sirvientes y sus esclavos, pero los Dioses [Mayores] les crearon mejor de lo que creían, y a su debido tiempo ya contaban con un gran poder y su inteligencia era sutil [y astuta]. Y en el tiempo que vino [a continuación] , sucedió que se rebelaron contra Aquellos que los habían creado, que eran los Dioses [Mayores] , y huyeron desde aquella región de la existencia [o dimensión] en el que habían sido creados por sus antiguos amos; y llegaron y entraron en este universo, y lo convirtieron en su Imperio y Dominio.1

En el momento de su llegada [a este universo] era pocos; pero como tenían motivos para temer la persecución de los Dioses [Mayores] crearon Seres cada vez más infames y poderosos para engrosar sus filas y reforzar su poder. De entre estos, ultimo en nacer fue el Gran Cthulhu, que fue creado por Yog-Sothoth [El Todos-en-uno y Uno-en-todos] en la sombría Vhoodri en lo mas hondo de la vigésimotercera nebulosa: y este a su vez, en el lejano y telúrico Xoth, el pálido sol verde doble que refulge como un ojo demoníaco en la negrura que hay más allá de Abbith, se emparejo con Idh-yaa [en legamosos océanos] para engendrar sus Semillas, a Ghatanothoa, e Ythogha, y Zoth-Ommog y otros más […].2

Y entre Ellos hubo quien decidió imperar sobre varias estrellas y mundos de este universo, pero muchos otros descendieron sobre esta Tierra […].3

Y los Dioses [Mayores] juraron perseguir a sus vasallos rebeldes hacia cualquier región de la existencia a la que hubieran huido, donde caerían sobre los así llamados Primigenios [y que algunos llaman Primordiales] y los atraparían con poderosos hechizos [y sellos] y dejarían prisioneros para siempre a Aquellos que se habían atrevido a desafiar a sus Creadores.

Y sucedió que los Dioses [Mayores] abandonaron su debido lugar, el cual habían gobernado eternamente, y se dejaron llevar por Su Ira y siguieron hasta este universo a Aquellos que habían sido sus servidores […]. Y escogieron entonces a Uno entre Ellos para ser el líder de su hueste; y Él les ordenó que asumieran una forma terrible, parecida a torres de fuego; para caer y castigar a Aquellos que se habían vuelto contra Ellos.4

**EL CASTIGO DE LOS PRIMIGENIOS **

[…] Y así descendieron sobre la Tierra en su poder y majestad, y vencieron a los Primigenios, y acabaron con su poder, y los dispersaron y les encadenaron en mundos y estrellas lejanas, o en malsanas y oscuras profundidades de los abismos [y pusieron Su Sello sobre ellos para que no pudieran escapar]. Y contra esas cadenas [y Sellos] los Primigenios lucharon con todo su poder, pero no consiguieron romperlas [ni atravesarlas].5

[…] Y encerraron al Gran Cthulhu tras los muros de la ciudad de R'lyeh, adonde se dirigen nadando aquellos que le servían, superando todos los obstáculos, y se dispusieron a esperar su despertar, porque no podían hacer nada contra el Símbolo Mayor, y temían su gran poder, pero sabían que el ciclo una vez más se volvería y que cuando las estrellas estén en posición, quedaría libre para enseñorearse de la Tierra una vez más; y su reinado volvería con Él, y reinaría Supremo, porque:

"Que no está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con los evos extraños incluso la muerte puede morir".6

Y así fueron castigados los Primigenios por su monstruosa rebelión contra sus Señores, [quienes desde las estrellas] vigilan con cautela eterna para que los Primigenios no se liberen de sus grilletes, aparten el Símbolo [Mayor] y se alcen para hacer estragos y alimentarse.7

**LOS QUE YACEN ESPERANDO **

Y escrito está que los Primigenios, con el tiempo y el paso de las edades, volverán a huir de sus prisiones […] pero hasta que las estrellas estén alineadas y llegue el momento, has de saber que esperan junto a la Puerta […] y que pueden maldecir o bendecir a quien los invoca.8

**DE LOS TIEMPOS Y LAS EPOCAS QUE DEBEN**

**OBSERVARSE**

Cada vez que deseéis invocar a Aquellos de Fuera, debéis observar bien las Épocas y Tiempos en los cuales [se] produce la intersección entre las esferas y las influencias llegan desde el Vacío [Exterior].

Debéis observar el ciclo de la Luna, los movimientos de los planetas, el curso del Sol a lo largo del Zodíaco y la ascensión de las Constelaciones.

Los Ritos Finales sólo deben realizarse en las épocas que les son apropiadas. Estas son: la Candelaria (en el segundo día del segundo mes), Beltane (en lo víspera de mayo), Lammas (en el primer día del cuarto mes), el Día de la Cruz (en el decimocuarto día del noveno mes) y en Todos los Santos (en la víspera de Noviembre).

Llamad al terrible Azathoth cuando el Sol está en el Signo del Carnero, del León o del Sagitario; en la Luna menguante y en la conjunción de Marte y Saturno.

El poderoso Yog-Sothoth acudirá a los conjuras cuando Sol haya entrado en la llameante mansión de Leo y la hora de Lammas está sobre él.

Invocad al terrible Hastur en la Noche de la Candelaria, cuando el Sol está en Acuario y Mercurio en su aspecto trino.

Suplicad al Gran Cthulhu únicamente en la Víspera de Todos los Santos, cuando Sol mora en la mansión del Escorpión y aparece Orión. Cuando Todos los Santos cae dentro del ciclo de la Luna nueva, el poder será más fuerte.

Conjurad a Shub-Niggurath cuando los fuegos de Beltane brillen por encima de las colinas y el Sol está en la segunda mansión, repitiendo los Ritos en el Día de la Cruz cuando el Negro aparece.9

**EL SELLO DE YOG-SOTHOTH**

**[Ilustración: El Sello de Yog-Sothoth)**

**EL SIMBOLO MAYOR **

**[Ilustración: el Simbolo Mayor]**

**LA VOZ DE HASTUR**

Escuchad la Voz del temido Hastur, escuchad el lúgubre suspiro del torbellino, la loca impetuosidad del Viento Ultimo que se arremolina oscuramente entre las silenciosas estrellas.

Escuchadlo a Él, el de dientes de serpiente, que aúlla entre las entrañas del otro mundo; Él, cuyo rugido sin fin siempre colma los cielos eternos de la escondida Leng.

Su poder es capaz de arrancar el bosque y aplastar la ciudad, pero ninguno conocerá la mano que golpea y el alma que destruye, porque el Maldito vaga espantoso y sin cara, con Su Forma desconocida por los hombres.

Escuchad entonces Su Voz en las horas oscuras, contestad a Su Llamada, inclinaos y rezad a Su paso, pero no pronunciéis Su Nombre en voz alta.10

**ACERCA DE NYARLATHOTEP**

Escucho el Caos [que se arrastra] llamando desde más allá de las estrellas.

Y Ellos crearon a Nyarlathotep para ser Mensajero. Ellos lo vistieron con el Caos para que su forma pudiese permanecer [siempre] oculta entre las estrellas.

¿Quién conocerá el misterio de Nyarlathotep? Porque Él es la máscara y la voluntad de Aquellos que eran cuando el tiempo no existía. El sacerdote del Éter, El Morador del Aire [y tiene tantas caras que ninguna se recordará].

Las olas se hielen ante Ellos. Los Dioses [Mayores] temen su llamada. En los sueños de los hombres Él habla en voz baja, aunque ¿quién conoce Su Forma?11

**DE LENG EN EL FRIO YERMO**

Quien busque hacia el Norte, más allá de la crepuscular tierra de Inquanok, encontrará en medio del helado yermo la oscura y enorme meseta de las tres veces olvidada Leng. Conoceréis la Leng que ha rehuido el tiempo por los malignos fuegos que siempre arden y el espantoso chillido de los escamosos pájaros Shantak que, muy arriba, recorren el aire; por el aullido de Na-gah que empolla en tenebrosas cavernas y se aparece en sueños a los hombres con extraña locura; y por el templo de piedra gris bajo la guarida de los Lúgubres de la Noche, donde está el que lleva la Máscara Amarilla y vive completamente solo.

Pero guárdate, ¡Oh Hombre! guárdate de Aquellos que pisan en la Oscuridad las murallas de Kadath, [porque] el que perciba sus cabezas mitradas conocerá las garras de la muerte.12

**DE LA DESCONOCIDA KADATH **

¿Qué hombre conoce a Kadath?

Porque ¿quién sabe de Aquél que siempre mora en tiempo desconocido, que no es ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana?

Desconocida en medio del Frío Yermo yace la montaña de Kadath sobre cuya escondida cima hay un Castillo de Ónice. Oscuras nubes envuelven el enorme pico que destella bajo viejas estrellas, donde el silencio cubre las titánicas torres y se levantan murallas prohibidas.

Runas malditas, esculpidas por manos olvidadas, guardan la puerta llena de noche y ¡Ay del que ose pasar por aquellas espantosas puertas!

Los Dioses de la Tierra se deleitan allí donde una vez los Otros pasearon por místicos vestíbulos eternos, que algunos han vislumbrado en oscuros y profundos sueños a través de extraños y ciegos ojos.13

**EL CÍRCULO DE LA EVOCACIÓN **

**[Ilustracion: El Círculo de la Evocacion]**

Utilizad el Círculo de la Evocación cuando queráis llamar a los que Moran en el Exterior y a los Primigenios. Para hacerlo, deberás observar bien las estrellas y los Signos del Zodiaco. Luego dibujaras esta imagen en el suelo y erigirás el altar. Ten presente mi advertencia: nunca llames a algo que no puedas controlar. Sírvete de ejemplo lo que le pasó a mi maestro Yakthoob, el sarraceno, quien llamó del Más Allá algo que no pudo dominar y pago con su vida y su alma por ello.

Ten siempre presente mi advertencia; nunca juguéis con las Fuerzas del Exterior, no molestéis a los Primeros Engendrados si no tenéis nada de verdadero peso para hacerlo, puesto que su Ira es terrible y no conoce fronteras en Tiempo y Espacio.14

**El AMULETO DE SHUB-NIGGURATH **

**[Ilustración: El amuleto de Shub-Niggurath]**

**EL AMULETO DE NUG-SOTH15 **

**[Ilustracion: El amuleto de Nug-Soth] **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL <strong>

Los corchetes [ ] encierran palabras que se han insertado para completar el sentido del texto en español.

[…] significa una omisión o fragmento imposible de traducir debido al deterioro del manuscrito original de donde se han tomado los textos. Mi esfuerzo por hacerlo legible todo para el lector me han llevado a colocar de esa forma la narración para que no se pierda la idea original que pretendía hacernos llegar su autor.

* * *

><p><strong>Breve Biografía sobre el Autor del <em>Al-Azif<em> original: Abdul Alhazred **

Abdul Ashif Bethel Mohamed Al-hazred nació en la ciudad de Tábez, alrededor del año 712 d.C, hijo del platero Abdul Mohamed Halas Al-hazred, un acaudalado ciudadano del poblado, y de una mujer de nombre desconocido, pero que se aseguraba que era devota a Alá y su Profeta.

Desde temprana edad, Alhazred mostró inclinaciones hacia lo místico y lo esotérico, entrando en su adolescencia al cuidado de Yakthoob, el celebre hechicero sarraceno, de quien se cuenta, encontró una muerte horrible al evocar algo del Más Allá que no pudo controlar.

En su juventud, Alhazred visitó las ruinas de Babilonia y los secretos subterráneos de Menfis. Pasó diez años en soledad en el gran desierto meridional de Arabia (el Roba El-Khallyeh o "espacio vacío" de los antiguos) y a su madurez, contó con muchos discípulos que siguieron sus enseñanzas, siendo dos de ellos los más conocidos Ibn Khallikan Rashid y El-Rashi, quienes se convertirían posteriormente en sus biógrafos oficiales.

En el año 730 d.C, escribió el _Al-Azif_, cuyo titulo original alude al vocablo para designar el sonido zumbante de los insectos en el desierto, el que, se creía, era el sonido producido por los demonios al susurrar.

La desaparición física de Alhazred es una constante enigmática para los historiadores y conocedores del mundo árabe, siendo la versión más aceptada aquella que alude a que fue devorado vivo por monstruos invisibles a plena luz del día, frente a muchos testigos, en el verano del 732 d.C, en Yemen.

De Alhazred se cuentan innumerables historias y anécdotas de sus años de aprendizaje ocultista junto a su maestro Yakthoob y en solitario. Se dice, por ejemplo, que una vez penetró en la legendaria Irem, la-de-los-muchos-pilares y que entre sus ruinas halló pruebas de la existencia de razas anteriores al Hombre.

También se alude a los dioses que Alhazred, habiendo renegado de su fe musulmana, decía adorar. Se cree que era devoto al culto de uno de ellos en especial: Yog-Sothoth, El-Todos-en-Uno y Uno-en-Todos, una deidad pagana desconocida a la que le atribuyó, junto con Azathoth y Nyarlathotep, gran importancia en su panteón mitológico.

Finalmente, hay que decir que Alhazred también fue poeta y que compuso odas y versos que lamentablemente se han perdido con el paso de los tiempos.

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS <strong>

Principalmente, a ti, lector fiel, si has leído hasta aquí. Por supuesto, no le rompo la ilusión a nadie al decir que todo es pura ficción inventada, pero en gran parte, tomada de otros escritos que versan sobre el Libro Maldito.

H. P. Lovecraft inventó su Necronomicón con tal inteligencia y maestría, que mucha gente cree todavía hoy que el libro es real. Pero nosotros, que somos fans del maestro de Providence y de su Obra, sabemos que no es así; es solo una bonita ilusión de la cual todos, en su medida, somos participes al creerla real por unos momentos.

Dedico este "Necronomicón" a mi familia. A mi padre, a mi madre, a mi hermano, y a la memoria de mi difunta y querida abuela. También hago extensiva la dedicatoria a ti, lector mío, al que quizás no conozca personalmente, pero que siento cerca cada vez que lees alguno de mis escritos. Quiero que sepas que todo se lo debo a H. P. Lovecraft, quien una vez soñó con un mundo oscuro y fantástico… y nos lo regaló a todos nosotros.

Y ahora, a nosotros nos toca devolverle el favor.

_Federico H. Bravo._

_Buenos Aires, Argentina. _

_25 de enero de 2012._

* * *

><p>1 Nunca ha estado claro hasta ahora el origen de los Primigenios. Aquí se revela que fueron creados por los Dioses Mayores (o Arquetípicos) y que luego se rebelaron contra ellos, llegando a continuación a nuestra dimensión y convirtiéndose en amos de ella.<p>

2 Aquí se explica el origen del Gran Cthulhu y de otros Horrores de los Mitos. El dato de que fue Yog-Sothoth el "padre" de Cthulhu era inédito hasta ahora entre los estudiosos del Ciclo de Cthulhu.

3 Se forma una clara división: algunos Primigenios gobiernan en el espacio exterior y otros prefieren alojarse en la Tierra, de ahí que algunos de sus nombres nos sean conocidos, mientras que los demás sigan siendo una gran incógnita para nosotros.

4 Los Dioses Arquetípicos abandonan su dimensión de origen para ir tras los rebeldes. No está clara la identidad del que fue elegido su "líder", pero algunos expertos en los Mitos de Cthulhu y en el Ciclo de los Dioses Exteriores teorizan que pudiera ser Nodens, el Señor del Gran Abismo. La alusión a "torres de fuego" hace evocar en la imaginación del lector una manifestación gloriosa de los Arquetípicos, algo que encuentra un paralelo en las religiones judeocristianas con las manifestaciones de Dios en el Antiguo Testamento. Eso despierta el siguiente interrogante: Yahvé, el Dios Supremo… ¿Podría ser un Arquetípico?

5 Los Dioses Mayores castigan a los infames Primigenios encerrándolos en diferentes prisiones. Algunas están en este mundo, otras en lejanos planetas que orbitan otras estrellas. Se hace notar la insistencia en la maldad de los Primigenios al buscar romper las "cadenas" y "sellos" que los contienen. El siguiente pasaje aclara mucho mas las cosas al lector.

6 Se habla del destino ultimo de Cthulhu, quien es encerrado en la sumergida ciudad de R'lyeh de donde los adeptos a su culto dicen que volverá a alzarse. El pareado de este versículo es el más conocido por los lectores de los Mitos por su profusa difusión en cuantiosas y excelentes obras de ficción, versada en esta historia.

7 Los Dioses Arquetípicos (también conocidos como "Dioses Mayores") mantienen una férrea vigilancia desde algún lugar entre las estrellas de las abominaciones que aprisionaron. El motivo es bien claro; si los Primigenios se liberan, el universo sufrirá las consecuencias. El versículo deja bien en claro que a los Arquetípicos les importa poco los seres humanos, por lo que el tildarlos de "deidades benévolas" es arbitrario. Más que buenos, serian indiferentes a la suerte que correría la raza humana.

8 Pese a la vigilancia de la que se hace gala por parte de los Dioses Arquetípicos, los Primigenios están destinados a escapar de sus prisiones. Mientras tanto, como un perro, esperan agazapados en "la Puerta", esto es, en el límite entre nuestro mundo y sus sitios de eternos castigos. también se hace hincapié en que pueden beneficiar o maldecir a quién los invoca, poniendo de manifiesto su ambigua naturaleza que no es ni buena ni mala, pero a la vez puede abarcar ambas.

9 Para invocar a los Primigenios, el adepto necesita estar al tanto de los signos del Zodiaco y de la posición de las Constelaciones, el Sol y la Luna, teniendo cuidado de seguir la "receta" al pie de la letra.

10 Hastur, el Innombrable. Se desconoce la forma exacta de este Primigenio, de ahí lo que el versículo nos dice al respecto sobre él.

11 Nyarlathotep, llamado a veces "El Caos Reptante". Se desconoce su forma verdadera, pero en el versículo se da a entender su capacidad de adoptar múltiples formas. Se dice que puede adquirir cualquier aspecto que desee, siempre al servicio de los Dioses Exteriores, para quienes hace el oficio de ser Mensajero de sus Designios.

12 Se desconoce la ubicación geográfica exacta de Leng. Algunos estudiosos la ubican en alguna parte del norte asiático, otros dicen que Leng es un punto neurálgico entre dimensiones, por lo que coexistiría a la vez en cualquier espacio y cualquier tiempo, en cualquier dimensión que hubiere.

13 Sucede lo mismo que con Leng. No se puede ubicar geográficamente a Kadath y mucho menos a su "Castillo de Ónice".

14 El Círculo de la Evocación guarda algunos paralelismos con el famoso pentáculo, la estrella de cinco puntas que invertida permite la entrada de poderes oscuros y que derecha ofrece protección contra las fuerzas del Mal. Alhazred hace explicita su advertencia: no debemos llamar nunca a algo que no podamos controlar. Y cita el caso de su maestro, Yakthoob, el hechicero sarraceno, de quien se dijo que llamó a una entidad que termino matándolo por no seguir estos preceptos.

15 Tanto el Amuleto de Shub-Niggurath como el Amuleto de Nug-Soth son emblemas místicos imposibles de localizar en la actualidad. Se cree que fueron grabados en medallones que luego se perdieron en algún momento del tiempo. Del Amuleto de Nug-Soth se dice que tiene propiedades poderosas, capaces de destruir a la Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu y de hacer retroceder al mismo Primigenio a su prisión de R'lyeh. Solo los Dioses Exteriores (Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth, Nyarlathotep, etc) pueden proporcionar este Amuleto al adepto.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA ACLARATORIO FINAL PARA EL LECTOR: El documento original de esta "historia" contenia imagenes, sobre todo del Sello de Yog-Sothoth, el Simbolo Mayor, el Circulo de la Evocacion y los amuletos de Shub-Niggurath y Nug-Soth. Lamentablemente, me es imposible insertar las imagenes al texto aqui presente porque venian adjuntadas en el documento de Word original y al convertir el documento en TXT las imagenes no aparecen. Una pena, ya que tendria mas valor para el lector poder disponer de las imagenes (por otro lado igual de ficticias como la obra en sí misma) como acompañamiento del texto. Sirva esta excusa de mi parte para todos ustedes. :(<strong>


End file.
